User blog:Scorpiany/Mystic Guardians Improvement Ideas (continued)
Note ALL of the ideas listed in these mini-sections are just the basis of my ideas, but offer no real explanation, as I want to do that all in one section at the very bottom of the blog in order to ensure that all of them link together. MAKE SURE TO READ THE EXPLANATION SECTION AT THE BOTTOM. General Idea So the general idea of all of the suggestions I have come up for the game is: Focus greater on Trainer Tokens in ways WITHOUT increasing prices or making the game overly Trainer Token based. Trainer Token Purchase Button So the first idea that I came up with was making the Trainer Token Purchase button larger. I know that this may not seem like a major thing at all, but I'll explain later in this blog post how just this one simple thing may greatly help when combined with some of the other ideas. So, this first idea is simply enlarging the Trainer Token button by means of either regular scaling, OR making a large (windowed game size) Purchase Trainer Tokens bar that will be on top of the game, as shown in the image below, that will make players more likely to purchase Trainer Tokens (logic explained near the bottom of the blog post). More Trainer Tokens For Your Money So as the title implies, this idea is making sure that players get more Trainer Tokens for their money. In fact, recently I had the opportunity to buy Trainer Tokens, but after looking at the prices, I immediately changed my mind. Now, of course TT's shouldn't come in excessive quantities, so I listed some reasonable suggestions below that will make them better deals, especially when combined with the next idea. $2= 20 Trainer Tokens $6= 65 Trainer Tokens $10= 115 Trainer Tokens $20= 240 Trainer Tokens $50= 575 Trainer Tokens Bonus Items With TT Purchases Yes, this idea is to add bonus items with TT purchases. Once again, I have inclued a little list below of my suggestions, and logic will be explained at the very end as with all of the ideas on this blog. Basic means not very strong, medium means moderate stats, and advanced means a very good guardian. The images below will show how most games format bonus item purchases. 20= no extra stuff 65= 5,000 coins, 5 medium health potions 115= Guardian (Basic), 7,500 coins, 5 Better Capture Disks 240= Guardian (Medium), 10,000 coins, 10 Better Capture Disks, 5 Large Healing Potions 575= Guardian (Advanced), 15,000 coins, 20 Better Capture Disks, 10 Large Healing Potions, 10 Medium Experience Potions Also, unrelated to this idea in some ways, I also thought that there should be more "special deals", like the Starter Pack, except, of course, different. Sorry for the images being so large, I thought they would be smaller. New Stuff I was originally going to put this into two different sections, but I think one will suffice. So obviously, the game needs some updates with new stuff, such as new guardians or new areas. New areas are WAY too big of an update right now, not only costing too much money, but also not enough time to work on them right now. BUT, I DO have some ideas for some new guardians, and they are a much smaller update than new areas. Now of course, my ideas are just fan created concept art, but hopefully, they'll at least help in some way, anywhere from simply spawning an idea for a new guardian to becoming actual guardians in the game. ALSO, guardians will encourage players to buy more Trainer Tokens, especially if they're better deals that will get them more for their money. Once again, I'll explain the logic near the bottom of the blog, which will make this idea MUCH more understandable. ALL of the ideas listed in these mini-sections are just the basis of my ideas, but offer no real explanation, as I want to do that all in one section at the very bottom of the blog in order to ensure that all of them link together. Better PvP Rewards Ok, so the PvP guardian reward is a GREAT reward, but the other rewards that come before it aren't necessarily the best rewards. One Medium Healing Potion, one Large Healing Potion, and one Large Experience Potion are not really rewards worthy of all of that work. Same thing goes for PvT rewards in a way. The coins that you get from PvT are useless right now, BUT I will explain later how that can be fixed and also encourage more Trainer Token purchases. More Uses For Coins As mentioned in the previous section, right now coins are pretty much useless. However, if coins are made more useful, that will encourage more Trainer Token Purchases, which may seem contradictary right now, but will be made more clear at the explanation section of the blog. ALSO, I was thinking that there should be some guardians available for coins as well, as one of the ways to make coins more useful. Better Daily Guardians The daily rewards right now are kind of... lacking in... rewards. The rewards don't really get much better as you log in more... I really think that the rewards really should get better day by day, including more Trainer Tokens, and even, GUARDIANS!!! The guardians of course should be awared only to the most loyal of players to make sure that it doesn't reduce the value of coins and Trainer Tokens (logic explained in next section), so after about a month or so of constant log ins. Quick side note, top guilds haven't been getting medals as they used to, it would be nice if something could be done about that too. Also, I will later upload my concept art of guardians, probably sometime tomorrow. Logic Time to turn all of my incessant rambling into real logical, reasonable ideas (at least, that's the plan)! I'll go section by section (kind of), slowly but surely linking together all of my ideas. So the first section says that the Trainer Token Purchase button should be enlarged. If it is enlarged, it will catch the eye of players very easily, and it will always be there to remind players that they can purchase Trainer Tokens when they need them for something they really wan,t if they want several things and don't want to wait to earn all of the Trainer Tokens. This will encourage players to actually purchase them, because Trainer Tokens won't seem so impossible to obtain (well, at first maybe they'll seem more difficult to obtain because there will be many items to buy but it takes so long to obtain TT, but then, it will bring some players over the mental "hump" want to still try to simply farm TT). Now of course, TT's have to be worth the purchase, so more guardians for them to buy and more stuff for them to buy in the shop will make TT's more useful in-game, and also if they get more for their money when they purchase them, they'll also be most likely to purchase them. Now this ties in directly to making coins more valuable as well. If coins are more valuable (they have more use), then Trainer Tokens will seem more "premium" in comparison, which will make them seem more worth saving up, AND more worth the purchase price. In addition, if there is more new stuff, such as more guardians, then Trainer Tokens will have even more use, therefore making them seem even more premium and worth the purchase! Better PvP rewards and better daily log in bonuses will make loyal players, or even new players, keep wanting to play the game! Also, I didn't mention this earlier, but keeping the news section up and running will also encourage players to keep a close eye out for new news, hopefully encouraging them to at least log in once a day to look for new news or something for them that's worth visiting the game! In fact, JUST the news section of games has encouraged me to log into several other online games just to see if there's anything new, and when there was something new or that I wanted to see, I played the game for a little while that log in to see the new thing, explore it, etc., which then made me remember how fun the game was the next day, so I logged in again, then again, etc., etc. Therefore,JUST the news section can keep players logging in at least once a day, and then encourage players who quit the game to come back as well! One more thing to add to this blog post, is that I also think that there should be other things to purchase with coins other than guardians, such as better XP potions, better regular potions, new potions, better capture disks, or other stuff, and of course the guardians. Tomorrow, I will upload the images of my concept art for new guardians to this blog post. Category:Blog posts